


Tsukasa Experiences The Real World

by ukkis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, alternate title tsukasa and the down with cis bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukkis/pseuds/ukkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not the type to believe in myths. I’ve always thought that gullible people have it the worst, since they cannot tell whether something is real or not.<br/>My beliefs are based on true facts, and I have got to tell you what happened to me and my acquaintance the other day. It's true. I was there."</p><p>"Tsukasa-chan, I don't think you-"</p><p>"Forgive me for interrupting you, Narukami-senpai, but you need to listen to me. I am still quite shocked about what happened, and I've got to tell someone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsukasa Experiences The Real World

**Author's Note:**

> english isnt my first language also i didnt proof read this ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> anyway

"I'm not the type to believe in myths. I’ve always thought that gullible people have it the worst, since they cannot tell whether something is real or not.  
My beliefs are based on true _facts_ , and I have got to tell you what happened to me and my acquaintance the other day. It's true. I was there."

  
"Tsukasa-chan, I don't think you-"

  
"Forgive me for interrupting you, Narukami-senpai, but you need to listen to me. I am still quite shocked about what happened, and I've got to tell someone."

  
Arashi's face became plain.

  
"Now, let me begin." The redhead cleared his throat. "Basically, we were walking down the sidewalk, chatting about meaningless things. I think it had to do with the next Live. Then, suddenly, this bus screeches up, stops next to us, and these…people, wearing shirts that said "Down With Cis", climbed out and started punching him. They were beating him up. I got scared. I was punched and kicked a bit too, but I managed to avoid brutalization by going for their faces."

 

"What the hell are you talking about."

  
Tsukasa and Arashi looked up to the voice and found an annoyed Izumi Sena staring at them.

  
The blonde's face lit up a little, and started talking before Tsukasa got the chance to think of a response.

  
"Izumi-chan! You see, Tsukasa-chan was telling me about this encounter he had with some meanies. Come here, sit and listen with me." She patted the empty space on the couch next to her. Arashis face was a mix between desperation and annoyance hidden behind a smile Izumi could easily tell was fake. He was about to complain, but couldn't bring himself to do so. He sat next to the blonde without saying a word.

  
Apparently Tsukasa had either forgotten about Izumi's rude interruption, or decided to ignore it.

  
"Thank you for joining us, Sena-senpai."

  
"Yeah, whatever."

  
“Yes, well, it started when-”

  
“Yeah, yeah. You can skip all that, I heard it.” He was starting to regret entering the room. “Continue where you left it.”

  
“Oh. I see. Then, I will continue.

After I recovered from my initial shock and figured out what was happening, I started fighting back, attacking them so they would let go of my friend. They were persistent, like they were waiting their whole life for this." His eyes were wet by now, and he was holding on to his pants tight.

  
Arashi observed with a bored face, she didn't know if she should laugh or get angry.

  
When Tsukasa sniffed, Izumi rolled his eyes.

  
"Forgive me. This is quite a sensitive matter. I appreciate the fact that you are listening to me, Narukami-senpai. Sena-senpai."

  
"Hmm." Arashi simply said, resting her face on her right hand while still looking at him. Izumi only stared.

  
Tsukasa wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes. "Now, where was I?"

  
"You were kicking those guys."

  
The three of them looked for the new voice and found Ritsu Sakuma lying on the floor with his face resting on both of his hands. He looked tired.

  
“You guys seriously can’t let someone rest a little.”

“...Kuma-kun, when did you even get here?” Izumi asked, gaining the brunette's attention. “Seriously, I never saw you when I got in.” Ritsu just shrugged.

  
“As…As I was saying,” Tsukasa tried to bring the attention to himself once again. “I was fighting those people, trying to shake them off my friend. They were…really violent, if I say so, but I somehow managed to get them to leave.”

  
“What did you do then, huh? Shoji-kun.” A voice came from the top, causing Tsukasa to look frightened at the source. The rest just slowly moved their eyes up.

  
Their king, Tsukinaga Leo, was sitting on a window like it was the most casual thing to do.

  
“It’s Suou. Not Shoji.” Tsukasa said, clearly annoyed. “And what are you doing up there? How-How did you even get there? How Irresponsible. You could've hurt yourself."

  
“Wahaha! So you're worried!” He said as he jumped off.  
He looked expectantly at Tsukasa, who only stared back.

  
“Well, continue!” He said, startling Tsukasa. The rest of Knights just stared at them.

  
“Ah. Well, I…When…When they left…” He was trying to continue, but Leo’s gaze was really distracting.

  
“When they left…” He sighed and closed his eyes. “Leader, could you stop looking at me like that?”

  
Everyone looked at Leo, who was looking at Tsukasa like he was telling the most serious, death-or-life matter. He had his hands on his mouth, his brows were furrowed and he looked extremely concentrated. When the redhead said that, though, his face became cheerful once again.

  
“Like what?”

  
“…” Tsukasa chose his words carefully. “Nothing, really. Never mind.” He said. “When those people left, I immediately brought my friend to the hospital. He was badly injured, but he thankfully recovered. I was lucky to only receive a small cut on my arm. And...that was it. Thank you for listening to me.”

  
Everyone stayed silent. Ritsu had fallen asleep again somewhere in the story, and Arashi was staring at a dead point somewhere. Izumi was staring at Tsukasa with an unreadable expression, and Leo had begun to write in the middle of Tsukasa’s storytelling.

  
Tsukasa didn’t move.

  
Arashi inhaled deep, exhaled and got up slowly, still looking somewhere.

  
“...Narukami-senpai?” Tsukasa dared to ask. Arashi simply put up her hand and closed her eyes to stop him, and then left.

  
Tsukasa still didn’t move.

  
Izumi followed Arashi. Tsukasa didn’t speak this time.

  
Ritsu continued to sleep on the floor, rolling over from time to time.

  
“I…I don’t understand…” Tsukasa whispered to himself.

  
“Oh!” Leo said enthusiastically and got up, rushing out of the room. Ritsu snored one last time and woke up. Blinking, he sat up.

  
“Where’s everyone?” he asked, still somnolent.

  
“They…they left.” The first year answered.

  
“Oh…” He hummed.

  
They stayed in silence for a minute or two, and then Ritsu got up, stretched, and left, leaving Tsukasa alone in the room.

  
Just…what happened? Did everyone not understand the seriousness of this matter?

  
He closed his eyes and bit his lip.

  
They will realize someday.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing ive written in like. a year
> 
> cis tsukasa anyone


End file.
